Pellicle and pellicle frame mounted on the photo mask by adhesive are now widely utilized in photo mask manufacturing house for defects control of its production. When the photo mask mounted with the pellicle is contaminated by particles or is exposed for a long period, the pellicle needs to be replaced by a new one. Cleaning and inspection processes follow subsequently after the pellicle were removed by the pellicle cutter and de-mounting machine in order to make sure the eradication of not only the contamination but also the adhesive. Due to the degradation and outgassing of the adhesive, the adhesive becomes denser and is hard to remove. When the adhesive is not removed completely, the adhesive residue results in killing defects and then spreads around the pattern or even damages the pattern on the photo mask. The removal of such killing defects takes a lot of time and cost.